


Behind Enemy Lines : Negan's story

by NaganSavior



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Feelings, Fluff, Getting Together, Imprisonment, M/M, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Rick, Rick Grimes Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaganSavior/pseuds/NaganSavior
Summary: It's Negan's turn to go "Behind Enemy Lines" when Rick slices his throat and locks him up after winning the war. Can there be anything else for Negan after his imprisonment?Third and last installment of the "Behind Enemy Lines" with Rick/Negan once more although maybe it will be more limited than Rick's. Will see...
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Negan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re going to rot in a cell for the rest of your life"

Negan had stayed silent when Rick and Michonne had been explaining his role in the "new world" they wanted to make. Thought they were saying bullshit at the time. Some months in a dark cell though and he still didn't manage to escape. Everytime they would open the door of his cell, they had him at gunpoint and threatened to shoot at him if he tried to move even an inch. This wasn't life. It was a hell. 

He was snapping at anyone that came to visit. Not that he had many visitors. Only five in fact. Michonne who came when Rick was doing who knows what, Rick that was his main jailer, father Gabriel who had started to come and talk to him, Daryl who came only if noone else could and it was either that or let Negan starve and Judith who had been sneaking in secret. Daryl had been the one to bring him breakfast today and he was moody as always. He left the plate cautiously next to the bars, within arms reach for Negan and begun to walk away like always. 

"You know" started Negan in an evil tone "When I get free, you and the prick will suffer the most of all. The dog food sandwiches will seem like nothing compared to what I'll do to you both. First you will get weakened and then I'll tie you up and kill you in an extremely slow and painful way" 

Negan saw with satisfaction that Daryl stopped in his tracks. He wanted them to live with the fear of what he would be doing to them. 

Daryl turned around and looked at him with glassy eyes. 

"Aw gonna cry? Good. Remember what you went through and think how it will be multiple times worse when I get my hands on you" Negan said in an attempt to hurt him. 

Daryl didn't say something and ran away instead which made Negan smile in pleasure. He grabbed his food and ate it more happy than before. He wished Daryl would say his threats to Rick as well to know what was in store for them both. 

So it happened as it seems. Rick turned up some hours later with a cold look on his face. 

"What the hell had you been saying to Daryl?!" he demanded. 

"The truth. That you will suffer when I get the hell out of here" Negan told him as he felt good that had made them worked up. 

"You will rot in that cell. We said that already" Rick said as he raised his voice. 

"If it helps you sleep at night but we both know that I won't and when I do I'll not show you any mercy!" Negan spat out. 

"You are in there exactly because you had been harming us and you want more?" Rick demanded to know. He looked out of the bared window of Negan's cell and it was a beautiful day outside. All sunny. Negan didn't deserve to be seeing it though with how he had been acting all day. 

"I think one day or two without the view from your cell's window, will discipline you" he announced to Negan who got very angry and upset. He didn't have anything else but this window to the world. Rick wanted to take it from him as well. 

"We will close the windows and you will stay in the dark to think of some things. You will not talk to Daryl or me like that again" Rick told him coldly as he turned his back to him and left. 

Indeed one hour later, they put pieces of wood in front of his window which blocked almost all the light from coming in. 

Negan watched them take one of his only pleasures in life away, as he sat at his cot. Soon his cell was almost completely dark. He curled himself up, trying to find some comfort. 

He would lose his mind if he didn't manage to escape soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Negan didn't even know what hour it was with how the prick had closed the window. He had been laying all day long thinking about how bad his situation was. If he had to bet, he would say it was late at night when the main door of the prison opened. A cold breeze entered with it but he had been warm for being covered up with the blanket all day long. The issue was who could it be at that time. He thought he was in solitary. 

Heard walks down the stairs and suddenly a small voice talking to him. 

"Negan?" questioned Judith as she walked closer to the bars. 

Negan felt his heart beat faster when he heard the kid's voice. He looked at her and got up immediately. 

"Hey kiddo" he said feeling emotional as he leaned down to be in the same height as her. Judith was wearing her pyjamas and her coat on top of them as far as he could see which was difficult considering that only a little bit of light was coming from outside. "Why are you not sleeping?"

Judith let out a sob and Negan felt bad at that. 

"Saw what my dad did to you..." she mumbled as she pointed at the window or lack thereof now. 

Negan sighed. He didn't want the kid to be taking his side. Despite his own bitterness, Rick was her dad. He may had been threatening to harm him but when he looked at Judith, he knew that if the time came that he wouldn't be able to do it. He couldn't do it when Carl was still alive and he definitely couldn't now with Judith. Only Rick she had anymore since their mother was dead. How would he dare to take her dad from her? 

"I got upset Judith, that's why he did that. It won't be forever. A day or two only. Then you can come outside to be helping you with homework, like we used to, remember?" Negan told her, trying to comfort her. 

Judith started crying though. Negan grabbed a tissue and started wiping the tears from her face. 

"Don't want you to be worrying about me or crying. It's unacceptable for a kid your age to hang out with assholes like me..." Negan told her as he tried to prevent her from coming to see him like multiple times before. If Rick found out they would both be in trouble. 

"Language" Judith mumbled, as Negan let out a soft chuckle "I want to hang out. If it is in secret, so be it but won't stop" said she stubbornly. Exactly like her brother and dad. 

"Fine, but want you happy ,ok? No more tears for old Negan" Negan gave her a small smile as he moved his hand up and down against her coat to warm her up. 

"Made you this" Judith said as she pulled out a folded paper from her coat. 

She gave it to Negan and he saw himself dressed as Santa with a beard much like the one he had at the first period he was locked up because now it was trimmed and Judith beside him smilling. Next to them was drawn a big tree with presents all around it. Was Christmas coming? He had lost the days locked in there. 

"In some weeks, it would be Christmas according to the old world" Judith told him. 

"I-" started Negan "thank you so much kid. I love it. Although I'm rather skinny to be Santa" he told her jokingly. He was already skinny and he had lost even more weight since he was locked up. Not that they hadn't been feeding him but he didn't have an appetite. 

"Wish we could be like that this Christmas" Judith said feeling emotional. 

Negan sighed. He wished so too. But he didn't see it. 

"You are gonna have fun for the both of us" Negan told her with a small smile. "I'll have your drawing and it will be like I'm living it too, alright?"

Judith nodded hesitantly and Negan closed the coat for her to keep warm. 

"You should go home to sleep kid. We will talk again when it will be possible" Negan said to her because he was worried that Rick could wake up. 

"Ok" Judith nodded "goodnight Negan" 

Negan gave her a smile to comfort her. 

"Night kid" he told her as she left to go back to her home. 

Negan sighed to himself as he sat down to his cot and looked at the drawing. He wished his punishment would end soon so he could see the drawing clearly. The kid had talent as far as he could see though. 

He felt more light to have someone who gave a damn about him. Negan hid the drawing under his pillow and laid down again to get some sleep now that he could eventually be a bit more positive.


	3. Chapter 3

Rick left the window closed for three days after all. Negan felt miserable by the time they finally decided to open it up again. His eyes took some time to adjust to the light but it felt so good to get to see one small piece of the outside world again. He almost teared up when his punishment was officially over, which to him meant a lot about the terrible mental state that he was in. If he was almost in tears of seeing the sun again. He finally managed to look at Judith's drawing and it was even better than he had seen the other day. The kid paid attention to the details. Negan folded it again carefully like it was one of his most precious things and it definitely meant a lot to him. 

His jailer, Rick the prick, decided to grace him with his presence that day. Maybe he wanted to see that he had gotten his lesson and that he wouldn't insult him and his buddy again. Negan sighed as he saw him walking down the stairs. He had brought him spaghetti with red sauce. It definitely wasn't as good as his, but thought to keep his mouth shut because Rick could close the window again and he couldn't risk it. He expected Rick to bring his dinner and leave, like always, but instead he grabbed a chair and sat down. Negan ignored him as he ate and Rick didn't say something. When he finally finished eating he left the plate back outside of the bars of his cell, but Rick was still to leave. 

"I want to sleep if that's ok with you" Negan faked being civil towards him. 

"You sleep all day long. Won't bother you some minutes" Rick told him. 

"What will "bother me" is something I know and only. I have nothing to say to the guy that slit my throat after you played me good. Not to mention leaving me in the darkness for three days. Continue playing that you're in charge and let me be" Negan told him coldly.

"Daryl had been crying. Why are you acting like that? You had been treating him in an inhumane way. Not to recall right now, what you did to me that you had me on my knees begging you..." Rick said bitterly. 

"All he had to do was to be on my side. He chose wrong. It ain't my problem if he made a dumbass choice- oh I'm sorry, a "stupid" choice. To not insult you precious snowflakes. You may let me starve next time" Negan snapped at Rick. 

Rick shook his head in disappointment. They couldn't find common ground with Negan. 

"I would never do that to you no matter how much insulting you can be" Rick mumbled. 

"Whatever Rick. Go back to your people so they can praise you and leave me alone" Negan told him dismissively. 

Rick let out a deep sigh as he got up. 

"If you need to talk one day, let me know" he said as he picked up the empty plate. 

"Yeah, I won't forget it" Negan mocked him, as he turned his back on Rick to wait until he would leave. 

Rick looked at his turned back and sighed in misery. He just wanted them to talk a bit. But Negan was very negative and reactive. 

He eventually left him alone and Negan wiped the tears from his eyes. Only a little bit of sanity was left in him. Didn't know what he would do if he became completely desperate. He could always try to kill himself if there wasn't a chance to get out of there alive. 

Either way he would be doing them a favor. To not keep feeding someone like himself. Only for Judith he cared about that would sadden her but if he saw no other way. At least that would be a way out of his pain. 

Negan sighed again and laid down to his cot as he stared at the ceiling.


	4. Chapter 4

"Negan, it's time for our session, wake up if you can please" Negan heard Gabriel saying to him. 

He let out a groan as he didn't want to talk to anyone right now. 

"Go away Gabe. Not in the mood right now" said Negan sleepily as he waited for him to leave. Father Gabriel sighed though and pulled a chair to sit. 

"It's fine. I can wait" Gabriel told him not sounding disappointed by Negan's denial. 

Negan blinked his eyes and saw him staring at him all hopefully. 

"You are not gonna let me sleep, aren't you?" Negan questioned as he frowned at him. It's not that he hated father Gabriel, on the contrary, he was from the only ones in Alexandria that he actually got along with, but he had become obsessed that there was "good" in him and to let it come out through their sessions. He didn't even know how Rick had allowed this. But here he was now, forced to participate in these sessions with Gabriel. Who seemed to ignore that he had been sleeping. 

He let out a sigh and sat up instead. 

"What can I do for you Gaby?" Negan asked him. 

"For me nothing. To tell me how are you feeling would be a start though" Gabriel told him expectantly. 

Negan let out a sigh. 

"How do you want me to be? For so long in here? Think I'll lose my mind. Then the prick had to close the damn window for three whole days. He dares to say that I'm the sadistic one..." Negan scoffed. 

"Why he did that? Do you know?" Gabriel asked him. 

"Yeah, insulted his buddy - Dixon and thought to punish me for that" Negan said bitterly. 

Gabriel looked at him without knowing what would be the best way to approach the subject. 

"Will you do it again?" he questioned instead. 

"If I want him to put me in an underground dungeon never to be seen again, sure. But no, I won't. He feeds from these things"

"So you won't do it because you understand that it's not fine to insult others, but out of fear" Gabriel concluded. 

Negan rubbed his head with his hand frustrated. 

"I feel lonely, I feel hatred and I want my pain to end. What do you want me to do?" Negan said in despair. 

"I am not here to pick sides Negan. To tell you that Rick is right and you wrong. It's not ok of course to be keeping you in such conditions, without even a light, for three days, but also try to understand their side. They are not evil. They have made mistakes. Plenty of them. But who hasn't? I can tell you a lot of things that I feel guilty for"

Negan looked at him sceptically. 

"It's ok Gabe. Don't try to save people, who don't want to be saved. I will make it on my own ,like always. I know what I did and why. Rick can make his own assumptions"

"Fine" Gabriel mumbled "but anytime you want to talk, tell me"

Negan felt frustrated that everyone was trying to play it psychologist nowadays. 

"I'll keep it in mind" he told him eventually. At least with him, it would be better to talk than with Rick the prick.


	5. Chapter 5

Rick was pacing back and forth in his kitchen. He was trying to forget about Negan. Knew that the three days without a window had been hard on Negan but how else would he get that he couldn't insult them anymore? 

He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Judith walking down the stairs with her backpack on. She rarely stayed there to do homework. Said she had someone that had been her "study buddy". Rick wondered who that was, but didn't want to pressure it. Judith was from the top students at Alexandria so whoever she was studying with, had to be helping with that. 

"A hug?" Rick asked her as she walked down the stairs. 

Judith ran to him and opened her arms. He didn't know what he would do if he didn't have her as well. After Carl's death, he would have gone crazy if he didn't have Judith to hold on for. 

"What would you like for " Christmas" ?" Rick questioned. It would be the first time they would be celebrating something like Christmas and he wanted Judith to get full on the Holiday spirit. 

"A reindeer" answered she to which Rick laughed. 

"A bit hard but will try my best" Rick told her. 

"Whatever you want Dad" said she instead "as long as we are together"

Rick gave her a hug once more, feeling emotional. 

"We will Judith" he told her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. 

"I have to go now. Goodbye Dad" Judith said. 

"Goodbye Judith. Will see you later" Rick answered. He couldn't believe that the baby girl had grown so much already. Soon she wouldn't need him anymore and although that should be something positive, he wasn't feeling it. 

Rick sighed to himself as he begun tidying up the house. 

\---

Judith sat at the stairs just outside the jail. She felt relief that the window was finally opened again. 

"Loved your drawing Judith" Negan told her as he smiled. "You should become a painter"

"Where to put my artworks?" Judith questioned "there are no galleries left anymore" said she, recalling some books of art she had seen. 

"Who needs a gallery? You can give them to everyone at Alexandria or make something like an exhibition" Negan said enthusiastically "would pay a fortune to see your work personally"

"You are exaggerating" Judith said as her cheeks turned to a shade of red. She wasn't even that good to begin with in her mind. 

"I'm definitely not" Negan insisted "do you have other paintings that you've made?"

"Yes" Judith nodded "with you too and others at Alexandria"

"Would love to see them" Negan told her with a smile. 

"I will bring them next time. Now are we gonna study or chat?" Judith asked as Negan let out a chuckle. He had never seen anyone studying as much during the Apocalypse. 

"Shoot kid" Negan smirked as Judith got her books out. 

\---

Rick was at Judith's room and started cleaning around. Not that it was that messy but wanted to keep their house as clean as possible. 

He changed the bedsheets and put on fresh ones. Got the old ones to the bathroom and returned to undust the room. He was nearly done when he noticed that a folder had fallen from the bookself. Rick leaned down and picked it up. What was that? 

Knew that it wasn't right to be seeing Judith's things but he was just curious. It turned out it contained drawings that Judith had made. The first one was himself and Judith holding hands while having smiley faces. She didn't show him this. It was really cute though. Next up was Michonne with he Katana and after her ,Daryl with his crossbow. These were really good in his opinion and wondered why she hadn't shown them to him. The next papers had some other Alexandrians, like father Gabriel and Aaron. He turned the papers and frowned suddenly. 

These were of Negan. Negan alone, Negan with Judith, Negan talking to her as she was sitting outside of his cell's window... 

Suddenly it clicked in his mind. Her "study buddy" was none other than Negan.


	6. Chapter 6

Rick was fumming. He would have never thought that Judith would be endangering herself that way. She was the perfect victim for Negan to take on his side and use as leverage against him. He was angry at the both of them but most of all with Negan. If anyone was to blame, it was him. Michonne radioed him that Judith would be having dinner with her so it was the perfect opportunity to confront Negan before he had to go home for the night. 

Negan had been feeling a bit lighter since he could see Judith again and help her as much as he could. He was always proud to hear about her high scores in classes and that her teachers said that she was one of the most studious kids. It was a way out from his miserable life to be spending time with her and chime in whenever he could help. 

He had laid down as the sky outside was turning to dark when suddenly he heard the main door of the prison open with a loud noise. Negan had come to recognize the footsteps his visitors made and paid attention to all the other noises they were making. That was definitely of someone who was angry. 

Indeed Rick hurried down the stairs with an angry expression on his face which made Negan frown. What had he done to him again? 

"Get up now" Rick ordered. 

"Are you crazy Rick? What tone is that?" Negan told him as he complied, to not anger him more. 

"Shut up Negan. Come over here and put your hands behind your back"

Negan's mouth turned into a straight line as all the mood he had was officially gone. That was ordered when he would be getting tied up. It was a harsh method that was only used when they would be changing the bedsheets. He was handcuffed to the bars and he had no way to defend himself. The bedsheets were fresh though. So what the hell Rick wanted to do to him? He walked hesitantly to the bars and turned his back on Rick. Without even managing to do it on his own, Rick grabbed his wrists and put the handcuffs on. Negan rested his head against the bars wondering what would happen next or where Rick's anger came from. 

Rick unlocked the door and walked in. To Negan's horror, he saw him making a mess of his poor excuse of a bed and searching everywhere for something. 

"Hey!" Negan protested. That was Rick being an ass ,as he threw the few things he had on the floor. 

Rick continued searching and discovered the piece of paper. He looked at it and it was another one of Judith's drawings, a Christmas one, that time. 

Negan swallowed hard when he saw Rick finding the drawing. 

Rick saw the fear in Negan and walked closer to him over the mess he had made in the cell. 

"What is that?" he questioned Negan. 

"You know what it is already. Judith had been seeing me ,ok? I had been helping her with homework...that drawing was a gift she gave me" Negan mumbled as he dropped his head. 

"So ,you had been brainwashing my daughter basically" Rick said in anger. 

"No" Negan shook his head immediately "I told her multiple times to not visit me. To hang out with kids her age. She wanted to though. Is it a crime that she gives a damn about me?"

Rick averted his eyes in bitterness. He wanted to spat that it was and that he would be punished again. 

"It's not that just someone gave it about me, but specifically Judith..." Negan understood then. 

"Don't want her to hang out with you and giving you things!" Rick demanded at Negan's face. 

"Come on Rick. She ain't someone stupid. Didn't give me a weapon, only a drawing of her "friend" ,as she thinks of me, in a happy scenario. Don't I deserve even that?" 

Rick was too angry though right now. He needed to think. 

Walked out of the cell and locked the door behind him. Afterwards he released Negan from the bars ,who seemed devastated. 

"Please Rick" he begged him "give it back and don't forbid Judith from coming to see me. I can get on my knees if that would make you happy... Just please" Negan sobbed out. 

Rick gave him an unreadable glare and left him alone taking the drawing as well. 

Negan rested his head against the bars as hot tears rolled down his cheeks. Rick was being very cruel and unfair. Now he would lose one of the only things that gave him some happiness. He was sure that he would.


	7. Chapter 7

Negan begun tidying up the bedsheets and eveything else that Rick had thrown to the floor. He laid down once again ,feeling upset. Not only Rick had taken Judith's gift from him but he was sure that her visits would end as well. No matter how much it hurt him he had to remember that they hadn't been doing anything wrong. He liked the kid's company ,as she liked his. He had nothing to apologize for. Taking the drawing though was too much. Like Rick wanted to take everything from him, even if it was a kid's drawing. Whatever gave him some light, Rick had to take it away from him. He wiped the tears from his eyes and shifted his body to look at the wall. Maybe he should come to realise that happiness was not meant for him. 

Rick walked back to his house and closed the door behind him with a loud noise. He saw Michonne and Judith sitting at the couch and looked at him ,surprised by his anger. He had been holding the drawing and tried to hide it but it was too late. Judith saw it. 

"Why you took it?" she demanded as she felt sadness growing inside her. Negan had warned her what would happen if her dad discovered that she had been seeing him, but she ignored his warnings. Who knows what happened between them now that he found out. 

Rick tried to keep himself in check and not start shouting but it was hard. 

"Didn't expect you to be lying Judith or putting yourself in such danger" he said disappointed. 

Judith felt really bad at Rick's reaction like she had been doing the ultimate betrayal. 

"He had countless opportunities to hurt me and he never did. Had been helping me instead and hearing me out. Didn't tell you anything because of how you would react. Negan wanted me to say it. Knew how you would react though" she mumbled. 

Rick crossed his arms in front of him. 

"Your visits to Negan are over Judith. You can't understand what he did and why he is locked up. One day you will. Until then you'll do what I'm asking"

Judith turned her back on Rick and ran upstairs to her room. Rick heard the door closing with a loud sound. 

Michonne looked at him unsure of what to say. Rick sighed as he sat down next to her. 

"Sorry for all that..." he told her. 

"It's fine. We have gone through worse things, remember?" Michonne said to him. 

"Yeah... We have" agreed Rick. 

"But Rick...if he had been helping her. I mean wasn't that the point, for Negan to change?" questioned Michonne. 

Rick felt frustrated. It was true that Negan never harmed her and instead had been helping his daughter but didn't know how to trust him. 

"I am afraid Michonne. He has a lot of rage inside of him. If I relax towards him, don't know when he will attack when I least expect it..." Rick mumbled. 

Michonne rested her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. 

"You will find the solution Rick, I know that you will. Just don't find shelter in extreme measures" said Michonne as she looked at the drawing. "If something as a drawing means a lot to him, give it back. He will never change if you are using his tactics against him" she added as she stood up. 

Rick was feeling a soreness inside him. 

"Goodnight" Michonne said. 

"Goodnight Michonne" Rick replied as she closed the door behind her. 

Rick looked at the drawing of a Christmas Negan and Judith next to him. He remembered Negan begging him to give it back. 

Someone who was truly evil, would never cry over a drawing.


	8. Chapter 8

Negan was wide awake when Rick visited the next morning with his breakfast. Rick could tell that he was very mad at him as he was brooding and didn't even acknowledge his presence. He had spent hours thinking about it and Negan decided that Rick Grimes was over for him. Last night his behavior was plain abusive towards him. Making a mess of his bed and things in order to discover the evidence he wanted , while he was tied up and helpless. Rick could go to hell for all he cared about. 

Rick left the breakfast by the bars but Negan made no move to take it in order to eat. Instead he stared at the floor with a cold expression. Many times he would joke about things like his cooking but all of his mood was gone after yesterday. The silent treatment was all that prick deserved. 

"Won't you say something?" questioned Rick hesitantly. 

Negan shot him an angry look. 

"To you? No, I prefer to talk to the walls instead. They have more understanding" he told him letting out a humorless chuckle. He would prefer to talk to inanimate objects that to that prick. 

Rick dropped his head in shame. He had gotten way out of line last night. 

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled. 

Negan wasn't buying it though. 

"You can be sorry as much as you want. You're done for me. I once thought that Rick Grimes was a challenging opponent. Boy was I wrong. You're no different than me. But you're sneakier. You hit people where they hurt the most and then celebrate your victory on top of their ruins"

"I want my kid safe. Why is that so hard to understand?!" Rick demanded. 

"If you think that by taking a damn gift from me is keeping her safe, then your situation is worse than I thought!" Negan yelled back at him "Screw you Rick. Seriously"

"If I-" started Rick in anger. 

"What, tie me up? Destroy the few things I have? You said that you wouldn't be abusing me when you locked me up. That you would be "humane". Nothing of what you had be doing is humane. You're just doing shit to me because I can't fight back"

"I said I'm sorry. What else can I do? Don't want Judith near you, I've made that very clear. As for the drawing, here, you can have it back" he said as he pulled out the drawing and left it next to his breakfast. 

Negan huffed at that. First he had made a mess to find it and now he was giving it back. 

"Good. Now leave me alone. Want to eat my breakfast in silence without having to see your face" Negan told him in a sharp tone. 

Rick just stared at him. Didn't think they could ever find a way to communicate with Negan. 

"Fine" he said eventually "I will not make you suffer with my presence"

Negan hummed in agreement and thankfully Rick left him alone. 

He got up and walked to the bars. It was omelette for the 100th time already but at least that was from the only things that the prick could cook well. He would give him that. 

Picked up the drawing instead and placed it at the window. He would be missing the kid terribly. It seemed like a bad dream all that had happened. 

Negan sighed as he picked up his breakfast and started eating as he stared at the drawing.


	9. Chapter 9

When Negan thought that his day couldn't possibly get any worse, Dixon appeared out of sudden. 

"What the hell do you want?" Negan groaned. He didn't want to see either of them. How hard was that to understand? 

Daryl shot him an angry glare instead. At least he wasn't crying again. 

"Heard had happened with Judith. Stay away from her" he growled. 

"Do you suffer from the same things as Rick?" Negan demanded as this was getting ridiculous "How to stay away from her when I'm locked up? Your buddy must have informed you what he did to big bad Negan. What I said to you the other day still counts though" he warned him. 

"If you wanted so much to kill me then why didn't you do it when you had me at the Sanctuary?" Daryl questioned. 

"Thought you would become a soldier for me. It was a fun process to break you, I admit. So don't come threatening me because it only rages me more" Negan told him. 

"Wonder how Rick tolerates you" Daryl snapped back at him. 

"How he abuses his power, you mean. Wonder what other way of humiliation he will come up with. Can't wait to find out" Negan told him with a fake eagerness. 

"Rick cares about his kids! Oh wait the one is dead, because of you!" Daryl yelled at him as he approached the bars. 

Negan saw red at that. Before Daryl could step back he grabbed his arm and held him against the bars as he turned him roughly. 

"Take that back" he warned him as he put pressure on his throat. 

"I'm not" Daryl replied as his voice was getting rougher. 

Negan could strangle him with his bare hands right there and now. Make that prick pay for what he did to him by finding his best friend laying dead. Daryl tried to get away, but he was holding him tightly. 

Negan's eyes met Judith's drawing and remembered what stories she had been telling him with her "uncle Daryl". If he killed Daryl, he would also cause pain to Judith who clearly loved him. He just couldn't do that to her. Dixon and Rick were clearly out of their minds though. 

He took the decision to release him and Daryl coughed out. 

" You know damn well that Carl didn't die because of me. So stop getting on my nerves" he warned him as Daryl coughed some more. 

"I do" Daryl let out "wanted to hurt you though"

Negan sighed very frustrated. 

"Solve your issues first and then do whatever you want" Negan said to him. He didn't know what else they were gonna come up with to make him feel more awful. 

First accusing him that he was gonna hurt Judith and then of Carl's death. 

Daryl left him alone while still feeling soreness at his throat. Negan didn't feel at all pity though. 

He just wondered what would be their next low blow. Had to expect everything from them apparently.


	10. Chapter 10

Rick was walking around aimlessly thinking of Negan. He knew that he shouldn't have behaved like that to him but it was hard for him to accept that Judith did care for Negan. Both her and Carl though always did what they thought was right and if Judith thought that being friends with Negan did them good, then should he forbid it? Didn't even know how the Negan situation would escalate though. It was getting more unlikely with every passing day that Negan would indeed rot in that prison. He sighed frustrated as he saw Judith's teacher coming his way. 

"Hello miss Jennie" he greeted her. 

"Mr Grimes wanted to speak to you" said she. 

"Did something happen?" questioned Rick hesitantly. Judith was still mad at him. 

"The opposite. Judith's been having a very big development. I wanted to congratulate you because you must be doing something very well"

Rick raised his eyebrows with surprise. So studying with Negan did help. 

"I'm not the one who should take credit for Judith's good performance, but I'll make sure to pass them on to the person that has been helping her" Rick replied. He may had been a total ass to Negan but he deserved to tell him that has been doing a good work with helping Judith. He just wished that Negan wouldn't throw him his dinner at his face. 

Out of sudden they heard screams at the distance. Rick got very concerned. What was that? 

"Go to a safe place" said he to Judith's teacher who was equally worried. 

Rick ran to where the noise was coming from and he came across a terrible situation. Some other group had trespassed their gates and had been spreading the terror to Alexandria. To Rick's horror he saw them taking Michonne, Judith and Daryl captives and putting them with force in a truck. Rick felt his heart break into a million tiny pieces when he heard Judith's cries. He pulled out his gun and begun shooting them but they turned on the engine taking some Alexandrians as prisoners. Rick felt a fire ignite inside of him and ran to the moving cars as he tried to shoot at them. What was left though were the car tires to the ground. 

"No, no" sobbed Rick. Who the hell were they? 

They had taken his people, Michonne, Daryl and his daughter. 

Many people were laying dead on the ground both from Alexandria and the other group. Rick saw someone who was wounded but not critically. Gabriel ran to him very worried. 

"Tie him up" Rick told him referring to the injured man to the ground. Gabriel nodded as he saw the tears in Rick's eyes. They needed answers and fast. 

Rick was feeling desperate. How would he get them out of this situation? Before he knew it he started heading to the prison. 

He hurried down the stairs and looked at the cell expecting to see Negan. Instead the door was wide open. Someone had shot at the lock. 

"It's you and me now Rick" said Negan in a cold tone behind his back. 

Rick turned around to face him and Negan froze when he saw his expression.


	11. Chapter 11

"What happened?" Negan demanded. 

Rick was still dumbstruck that Negan was out of his cell but his worry for everyone they had taken was bigger right now. So he swallowed his pride and thought to answer. 

"Don't know. Some other group somehow trespassed the gates and started shooting at people. Apparently they shot at the lock as well. They took some Alexandrians, including Michonne, Daryl and...Judith" Rick sobbed out. 

Negan felt anger at that. He had been at his cell as always and then some men barged in with guns. Was sure that they were going to kill him but instead shot at the lock allowing him to get out. But taking Judith? What was that prick had been doing instead of protecting her? 

"Where were you and why the hell didn't you stop them?" Negan asked. 

Rick scoffed at that. 

"I tried to stop them of course! Everything happened very fast" Rick tried to explain. Like he wasn't feeling like crap already. 

Negan approached him threateningly and Rick stepped back as he cornered him against the bars. 

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you" Negan demanded. Couldn't believe that he had allowed Judith to get taken. 

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't start shouting for help and you will get killed immediately if you harm me" Rick shot back at him. 

"I was right when I said that you have failed as a father. You did so once again" Negan told him and saw the pain in Rick's eyes. 

Rick pushed Negan roughly to get him away from him and turned his back on him ,trying to fight back his tears. 

Negan felt very frustrated. The kid was in great danger. At least she had the other prick, Daryl and Michonne, but still. 

"I'm outta here" announced Rick as he wiped a tear from his eyes. 

"What am I supposed to do?" Negan demanded. The cell door was practically useless at the moment. 

Rick turned at him and his face was cold. 

"Don't know. Hurt someone else by insulting them when they lost their kid and the other one is kidnapped? I'm sure you'll find something. I have to find them and that is more important than you right now"

"Oh so I'm the one bullying little Rick? Funny. Thought that was your job" Negan told him exasperated. 

"Do whatever you want. Either way until that mess gets fixed, the door can't be fixed either. Just know that noone will allow you to leave alive" Rick warned him. With that he turned his back on Negan to go see how he would find his people. 

Negan looked at his cell frustrated. This was his chance to go out, even for a bit. 

So he started following the prick. Everywhere was better than to that jail. 

Rick shot him a look when he saw Negan following him. 

"I may hate you but I'm safer with officer Rick right now" he told him to explain himself. 

"I was a Sheriff's Deputy in case you don't know it..." Rick told him in annoyance. 

Negan smirked at him. 

"I know. Just like the "officer" more"

Rick sighed exasperated as he was forced to take Negan with him who seemed joyful or at least happy enough that he was finally out of his cell.


	12. Chapter 12

"Can you just sit somewhere without following me?" Rick questioned in annoyance.

"Oh I'm sorry. Am I a problem to you? I will not risk some other prick to shoot at me, while you're interrogating that guy. So I'm staying with you. Forever and ever" Negan told him as he grinned.

Rick groaned in frustration. Just then Gabriel appeared coming their way , clearly upset about what had happened.

His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Negan out of the cell.

"Erm what is going on here?" he demanded to know.

"Rick let me out for good behavior" Negan said as he smirked.

Rick got angrier though at Negan's lies.

"Some of these guys shot at the cell door ,so I had to bring him along. When this situation is finished and I find everyone they took, he is going back to his cell of course!" Rick said as he gave him a warning glare.

"You're very mean" Negan replied, as he got grumpy.

"You wanted to stay with me "forever and ever". Staying with me involves that. If you don't like it, you can get shot. Don't care" Rick told him as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Whatever" Negan answered plainly.

Rick turned his attention to father Gabriel who had been watching them bickering. He felt embarrassed to be seen like that with Negan. Tried to ignore his feelings though.

"Is that guy tied up?" he questioned.

"Yeah although don't think that you will take anything from him. Doesn't seem the type to talk..." Gabriel drawled.

"He will, whether he wants to or not" said Rick decisively.

"Damn!" Negan let out excitedly "Rick the prick in action"

Both Rick and Gabriel gave him unimpressed glares, but it didn't get his mood down.

\---

"I am gonna ask one time. Who. Are. You?" Rick demanded.

The guy wasn't talking. Rick pressed the bullet wound by his side and he groaned in pain.

Negan was mildly impressed by Rick's torture methods. Didn't think he had it in him.

"Last chance" Rick growled.

The man who was already in pain, let out a yelp.

"Fine, fine I'll tell you" he told him as Rick went for his wound again "we are the Wolves"

Rick raised his eyebrows at that.

"The Wolves? They are gone for so long now"

"Just because we chose to attack now, doesn't mean we don't exist" the man told him "we are a newer version of the Wolves. More angry and blood thirsty for revenge. How the hell else you think we knew where you are?"

Goddamn it, thought Rick. Just when he thought that they were done with evil groups, it was like a blast from the past again.

"Location of your camp and I may let you live" Rick told him in anger.

"Nope" said the man as he shook his head in denial "I will not become a traitor"

"Ok then" Rick replied as he pressed the wound more hard, making him sob in pain.

"I'll tell you" he admitted defeated.

"Good to hear it" Rick told him as the man hanged his head from the exhaustion he was feeling.

Negan walked to Rick casually.

"Remind me to never get in a situation were you need to torture me" he told him conspiratory.

Rick shot him an unamused glare.

"Your time will come as well if you continue like that" he warned him. 

"Damn!" Negan let out "you have some great comebacks, I am impressed"

"It's called "natural selection" Rick told him "the old me would be taking crap from you all day long. This is the new Rick" 

With that he left to go pick a map for the guy to show him where the hell they had taken his daughter and friends.

Negan watched him go away as he sighed. He really wanted to escape but finding Judith was what mattered right now. So he had to swallow it and keep his cool around that prick for as long as possible.

He may could get a chance to escape before they could fix his cell's door again. Although terrible for the poor kid that was taken, for him it was once in a lifetime opportunity. He just couldn't let it slip from him.


	13. Chapter 13

Rick sighed as he got ready for his trip. This group was not close. He had driving ahead of him in order to find them. Wished that Michonne and Daryl could be able to protect Judith. Was very worried about them and had already lost precious time by arguing with Negan. 

Just then he saw him approaching. Rick tried to ignore him as he put foods in the RV but Negan was not leaving. 

"I'm tired Negan right now. Leave me alone so I can leave at last" he told him exasperated. 

"I want to come with you. I care about Judith as you know already and want to help. Plus they may kill me if you leave me here" Negan said to Rick. 

"You and me alone out there? I'm not a fool Negan"

"Tie me up until we get there if you feel unsafe. Just please let me tag along" Negan pleaded him. 

Rick thought about it. Everyone was busy trying to fix things in Alexandria and upset about what had happened. They couldn't possibly look after Negan as well. So there was only one option. 

"Fine. Get in to the passenger's side" he said as he got the handcuffs out. 

Negan didn't like this at all that he would be tying him up but there wasn't time to escape right now either way. 

He got to the RV and Rick put the handcuffs on. They exchanged a look and Rick closed the door behind him. 

Rick looked at Alexandria once more and wished they never had to go through something like that again. 

Got on to the driver's seat and turned on the engine. Negan was quiet beside him to his surprise. Judging by how talkative he was since the cell door got damaged, he thought that he would talk his ear out when they were finally all alone. 

The sky had dark grey clouds above their heads and it looked like it would rain. 

Rick couldn't stand the silence anymore and thought to talk to Negan. 

"Look erm- just before they attacked us, I had been talking with Judith's teacher. Said that she had an amazing progress and I bet it is because of you. Told her that I would give the credits to the person that had been responsible for all that" Rick admitted. 

"So you mean that you didn't take credits for it yourself? She would believe you. I mean you're her father..." Negan said unsure. 

"No..." Rick told him "I may have overreacted when I found about you and Judith"

"Maybe?" Negan asked as he raised his eyebrows. 

"Ok I did, alright? It's hard to get through my past with you. Shouldn't influence Judith as well. Now that these people took her, I definitely regret how I acted..." he mumbled. 

"Let's hope they are ok" Negan answered as he looked at the passing greenery outside of the window.He wished that they were. 


	14. UPDATE

Next chapters may get delayed due to being sick and it's hard to write when feeling unwell,which I did with today's chapter. But yeah hope you like the story so far and to be back at it soon.


	15. Not continued

Due to personal reasons the story won't continue. But thanks to anyone who read the chapters that are written.


End file.
